


The Shop on the Corner

by tealesbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Apprentice!Yachi, F/F, Slow Burn, Witch!Kiyoko, also in which both kiyoko and yachi are super gay but try to play it off cool and totally fail, idk where im even going with the plot but its going somewhere!, in which everyone is cool and wiccan, others will be added as it goes along!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealesbian/pseuds/tealesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magick shops were on the rise with the popularity of witchcraft and other similar beliefs, popping up all over the place. When Kiyoko Shimizu, daughter of a high-ranked Witch and shop owner in the Karasuno coven, is approached on her shift by a girl just beginning her studies and in search of some training and a summer job, their meeting blossoms into something far more than either could’ve imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shop on the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Wiccan AU! I've seen some magic/witch/etc. AUs floating around but they were either left unfinished or didn't appeal much to me in one way or another. Fantasy magic is fun and cool, but as a studying Wiccan myself I thought it might be a good learning experience for me to write this fic as I learn more too! You'll see Yachi grow in her studies as I do, and while I don't want this to drag on too long I kinda want to complete it when I've finished my studies next January and do my own self-dedication. So there's no fantasy magic in this, but there will be a lot of Wiccan elements and hopefully this can be a learning experience for my readers too on some of the basics of Wicca! I'm not basing this off of any specific tradition, nor do I know the stance in Wicca in Japan but this is an AU so I'm going to loosen up the world a little bit, just in case. I hope you enjoy my fic!

The Crow’s Feather always smelled heavily perfumed- most likely due to the myriad of jars full of all sorts of different incense sticks kept behind the cashier’s counter. One would imagine the scent to get annoying or irritating, but conversely it was soothing; almost natural feeling as it mingled with the aroma of wood, leather, books, and sage. The confusing yet calming array of smells was what Kiyoko Shimizu called home, and what her admirers might describe her scent as. Spellbinding, almost impossible to place, yet everyone was able to pick out one certain smell over the others, although almost never the same. If one claimed cinnamon, another would argue lavender perfumed her the most, and a third would swear that the most prominent fragrance she bore was jasmine. It felt unusual to have so many people swooning over her like that to such a degree that they might argue over how she smells, and she began to regret using that glamour spell she saw online (she just knew it sounded a bit too potent for her liking, but she figured she might as well try, which proved a terrible idea in the end).

She might think of it as a slow day at work if _every_ day weren’t slow. Ten or so customers might come through the little shop during her entire four hour shift, and she worked during the busy period of the day. Her mother was off working her second, far more lucrative secretary job, which was necessary in order to even consider paying for the expenses of the shop’s upkeep. Even if most of the herbs they sold were grown in their own garden or if most of their candles were handmade, nights of painstaking work trying not to get burned with the wax and making sure they were in prime condition for usage, fitting each one perfectly to the candlesticks that they sold themselves so no one would have to go home upset about a waste of money, or even if every single bamboo stick of incense that was behind her at the counter at that very moment wasn’t crafted by her mother’s hand, filling the entire home with that same unplaceable smell every weekend so stock could be kept up, most of the wares in the store still had their expenses. Aside from some poor saps just starting out who might believe that they need to go all-out immediately, most of their regulars only shop for the cheaper goods like herbs and incense. It made earning a profit off of the shop alone a difficult task, especially with the rent to pay and the stock to keep. The shop itself was very small, maybe about as big as a cheap hotel room and built most entirely of wood, resembling a cottage you might see in a fairy tale. Inside it wasn’t quite so cramped as just crowded and busy, with each shelf filled to its capacity with wares so as not to waste any space. Her mother was meticulous with the setup, always trying to achieve the most aesthetically pleasing layout. Somehow, even with so many things in such a small space, it worked. 

Only three customers had come by today, all regulars. Two were coven members- boys she’d known since childhood through their mothers being part of the same circle, eventually starting the family friendly Karasuno coven together in order to bring up their children amongstmagick, attracting other local Wiccan families to the relaxed, yet well-organized group. They bought a few new candles and some of the fresh herbs that had just gotten into stock; she’d told them last week that the leaves from the new summer plants were being dried and kept them updated so they could get first dibs on the finished product. The third was a woman about 10 years her senior who she knew wasn’t part of the craft at all and was never able to catch on to the shops nature, no matter how obvious it was. Every week she bought seven incense cones, which she always made sure to ramble on about how much they helped her relax during yoga. At the moment, the store was completely empty, silent besides the track of harp music and nature sounds playing from the store loudspeakers. The atmosphere was calm enough that the girl nearly found herself dozing off, head leaning against her hand and sinking into her counter seat, other arm draped over the glass counter case that held the more expensive, dangerous, and/or fragile products like athames and crystal wands. Her silver pentacle necklace made sharp, yet just barely audible clinking sounds as it crashed against the glass countertop, moving with each half-asleep breath Kiyoko drew. Her senses began to melt away, and she could feel sleep beginning to get it’s grasp.

…That is, until the door chimed its bell and a girl stepped cautiously inside.

Kiyoko had never seen this girl before; she assumed that she might have started her studies recently, or perhaps she was visiting this town and wanted to get a look at the shops. She might’ve even come from far away to see this place; perhaps she’s already practicing in solitary but her area doesn’t have any Wiccan supply shops. Or perhaps she had nothing to do with the craft at all and was just a curious windowshopper. You never know with new faces. 

The girl, who had blonde locks that barely scraped her shoulders, one part fastened into a side ponytail complete with star-shaped pins and wore a cute, ruffled sundress, was certainly a unique case of first-time shopper. The way she walked around and carried herself almost seemed as though she were afraid to just be inside of the shop, but when looked at all of the bauble-covered shelves her eyes lit up with awe, sparkling like the chatoyancy of a tiger’s eye stone. She must’ve spent 20 minutes just staring at the bookshelf, and another 10 carefully pulling out certain titles, so delicately that you’d think the books were made of thin glass and thread. 

The clerk was absolutely mesmerized by her. First off, she was adorable, reminiscent of a small bird like a parakeet or a canary. Petite, a bit jumpy, but you could tell she was bursting with excitement. You didn’t exactly need to be an empath or a mind reader to tell how much adrenaline was rushing through that girl’s body, and Kiyoko was neither of those things. Second, there was just something about her, a feeling or thought of some sort that caused the bespectacled girl to be drawn to her.

Her daydreaming ceased fairly quickly, albeit suddenly, when the small squeak of “E-excuse me…?” snapped her back to reality.

“Ah… sorry… this is everything, then?” She inquired, shaking off the haze of her almost-nap in order to speak. The blonde girl nodded in a way that seemed nervous, almost violently. Kiyoko rung up the books- all beginner guides and basic learning. Like she’d thought, she was new to her studies. It was odd though for a neophyte to buy only books and not more extravagant supplies like most of them did.

“Your total is ¥2744.”

The girl pulled out ¥3000 from her wallet and handed it over to Kiyoko, who peered through the register for correct change.

The blonde swallowed hard, looking as though she were trying to force her fears down her throat. She finally spoke up, voice shaking and meek, “U-um… I know there’s no sign or anything but… w-would this shop be willing to hire me for the summer…? I’ve only just started my studies but… I want to get a hands-on experience with real people helping teach me to s-so… please, be my mentor, miss!”

Kiyoko’s eyes widened at the statement, practically dropping the change down onto the glass counter. The blonde was bowing, eyes shut tightly as though she expected the nastiest response possible. She felt bad for the poor thing, to already be so afraid of being rejected that she’d gotten herself this nervous.

Her mother wasn’t around, and as the manager Kiyoko was sure that her say was final, not the daughter who ran the shop as a side job, but… well, she was sure more hands would be appreciated, right?

“…Alright. You’ll need to fill out some forms to apply for a job here, but I’m wiling to teach you more about the craft. What’s your name, and how far are you into your studies?”

The girl wavered, looking genuinely shocked when the clerk agreed instead of sending her away. Her reply was quick, loud, and terrified- but charged with a new, happy excitement, “Y-Yachi! My name is Hitoka Yachi…! A-and I’ve been studying on my own for two months!”

Kiyoko’s lips tugged softly upward, reacting almost involuntarily to the younger girl. Then they transformed completely into a knowing, almost mischevious smile, “Then Hitoka-chan, from today on you’re my apprentice.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4am and I published this with zero editing or beta but I feel good about it, hopefully I feel the same in the morning.


End file.
